A Second Chance To Say Goodbye
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Macy's 16th birthday. Unfortunately, she doesn't want to celebrate due to the first one without her uncle. So, she and Sage head to New York to pay respects and so she can talk to him. Unbeknownst to her, Sage has asked a few very special uncles to help with an extra special gift. Collab between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. :)


****Another collaboration by Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. :) ****

****Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy, Tommy, and Bishop belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Celesto and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Vampiro, Tina, Megan, Apollo, and Zeus.****

* * *

****A Second Chance to Say Goodbye****

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Lunar Meadows. A soft breeze was dancing among the wildflowers, shifting the surface of the crystal-clear pool. The lone oak tree in the center's leaves rustled as the breeze swept through. Underneath laying in complete content in the trees' shade, Macy Monroe and Sage Jocklin, whom was in his wolf form, dozed happily. Macy leaned up against the warm wood of the large oak as Sage's head rested on her lap, sighing as she ran her hand through his hair and playing with small bits.

_Man, this seems like a dream. I never thought I would find so much peace in my life,_ Sage said to himself, his voiced layered with comfort and contentment.

"Now this is what I call a perfect afternoon. No criminal threats, no bad aliens, just relaxing with my Wolf Boyfriend in our secret garden," Macy replied, inhaling the fresh air before letting it out.

Sage gave a growl of agreement. Lately, his wolf form had been on edge with all the fighting that had been taking place along with the worry for his family. Right now, his wolf form was content, lazily thumping his tail happily.

"Wish we could have more days like this," Sage said, sleepily while slowly changing back into his human form.

"Me, too."

"Tommy was telling me his birthday was going to be coming up soon. Though, I don't think a month is soon," Sage said with a chuckle, remembering the ten-year old's antics when talking about what he wanted to do for his birthday.

"Yeah, that's Tommy for ya. Loves to get a head start on his birthday," Macy chuckled. "He's really excited about celebrating it with you and the Grant Mansion aliens and residents."

Sage smiled, looking up at Macy. "What about you? When's your birthday?"

"Oh, uh...," Macy hesitated a little. "It's...the 14th of this month. Not a big deal."

Sage's brow furrowed as he sat up and moved to sit beside Macy, gently resting his arm around her shoulders while pulling her to his chest.

"Now I know something is wrong when you say something is 'no big deal'. So how about telling me the truth, hmmm?" Sage said calmly, nuzzling her temple.

"Sage, I'm serious!" Macy gently got out of Sage's hold and kept a few short distances away. "I just don't feel like celebrating my birthday this year. There's nothing wrong."

Sage looked at Macy for a moment before a saddened look came across the shifter's face as it dawned on him why she was trying to avoid the topic.

"It's about your uncle, isn't it?" He asked, resting a hand on top of hers.

That caught the Brunette off guard and by surprise, her eyes wide in shock. "How'd you know?"

Sage gave a compassionate smile, as he moved forward and pulled Macy close once more. "Because I know you. I love you, Macy, and it hurts when you don't tell me what's going on. I want to help you, my moon. I want you to rely on me as I've relied on you," he said reassuringly, truly wanting to help his girlfriend.

Sighing, Macy looked down, sadness in her eyes. "I think this is something beyond your help. Every year on my birthday, I would get a special gift from my uncle that was usually better than the last. Last year, he gave me a black swiss army knife with a white skull on it. What made his gifts special was that they were from him. But, I guess it's hard to be turning sixteen when it's the first birthday without him."

Sage held Macy a little tighter. "I understand. Honestly, I'm afraid for my first birthday."

"Why?" She asked.

Sage sighed as he looked up at the tree limbs above the sun's rays, piercing through the gaps.

"Besides it being my first birthday in the Grant Mansion...it's also my first birthday ever...honestly, I don't know how to feel," Sage admitted honestly.

Ever since he was young, he could never remember having a birthday. He never remembered any joy until he escaped from the monster in his life and was adopted by his new family.

"Well, strange as it may seem, the birthday my brother is having next month is his first ever real birthday with people that care for him," Macy said calmly. "You're lucky to finally have someone to see you grow and celebrate the day you were born. And with those who love you as yourself, not as some prize."

Sage nodded. "It's still so...foreign to me, I guess. I mean, the greatest gift is that Sasha and Whampire took me in. That Tina, Vampiro, and Vamps accepted me. That Megan loves me with all her heart. I just feel bad for even thinking about wanting a party, I guess."

"Heh, funny. I actually know someone with the same name as one of your family members. She lives in New York with her own boutique and is a cousin of Andy, one of Tommy's friends. I'll tell you about her later. Anyway, you shouldn't be feeling bad about having a party. Just be glad you have a whole family instead of a broken one," Macy replied, still a bit sad on having someone in her life gone.

Sage nodded, giving a small smile. "Your birthday is a week or so from today, right?"

"Yeah," Macy gave another depressed look while rubbing her wrists. "Sage, please keep this birthday thing quiet for me. I don't want anyone in your family to know about this. I prefer not having a big party or gifts or anything like that. I just want a normal, no special day."

"Well, what if it's a little special?" Sage said calmly. "Instead of a party, why don't you and I go to New York and see your uncle?"

"Really? You want to meet my deceased uncle? I...I'm not sure," the Brunette stared at the ground with uncertainty.

Sage smiled. "Mace, I have your father's approval to date you. It only feels right that I ask your uncle, as well. Besides, you need this. You miss him and seeing him again might help you to move on a little bit."

Macy wasn't sure about any of this. The last time she saw her uncle, Jack Bishop, was when he sacrificed himself from an evil alien frog during the month of the Incursean invasion. And it wasn't easy for Macy since Bishop perished in front of her eyes. A scar that haunted the Black Rebel.

But Sage did have a point. If she see his grave and talked, it could help her feel a little better.

"...Okay. We'll go to New York and see my uncle," Macy finally answered.

Sage nodded. "I'll set it up with my family to get to New York. That way, you aren't missed and so we don't have to worry your folks."

"Works for me. And I'll just tell my parents I'm going to be out with a friend for the whole day and probably won't be back until late at night. But, knowing them, they'll probably give me some special birthday breakfast. Like they do every year," Macy rolled her eyes on that last year.

"Okay, then. I'll pick you up, then we'll head to Grant Mansion and get transported to New York. We can grab something to eat after visiting and we'll do a little sightseeing before coming home." Sage said giving a smile.

"Well, I don't mind showing you around the city. I've practically lived there my whole life," admitted Macy, smiling a little. "Even when running around the rooftops as Black Rebel. I should probably warn you that it can be rowdy and intense sometimes. Especially at night."

Sage smirked. "Hey, gives me a chance to blow off steam. Besides...I'd do anything go anywhere for you."

He placed a hand on Macy's cheek, resting his forehead against hers.

"And I would do the same for you," Macy said, smiling with her eyes closed.

* * *

Two hours later, after dropping Macy off at home, Sage walked up to the attic of the Grant Mansion where he knew the most powerful members of his family were. Knocking lightly, he waited for a moment.

"It's open," a voice called to Sage, causing the boy to smile and then enter.

* * *

A week later, the day of Macy's birthday, the Brunette and Shapeshifter were walking on the streets of New York.

It was everything as Macy had remembered it. Big buildings, huge crowds, noisy cars, even noisier New Yorkers yelling at each other.

"Yep. Feels good to be back home," Macy said with a small smile.

Sage, though tense from the commotion, smiled. "I'm glad to see you smiling again. You were rather quiet when we flew all the way over here."

"That's only because I was having second thoughts on this idea of yours," she explained. "But, to be honest, I kind of miss this crazy city. It's loud, intense, filled with insane people. Kind of like the Grant Mansion. Only your family is insane in a good way,"

"Well, wrangling a family is a lot easier than wrangling this city. I don't know how you do it," he said, smiling as he glanced up at the skyscrapers.

"You get used to it. When you've lived in the Big Apple for so long, you know the ins and outs. Also, helps you survive from getting mangled," Macy explained.

"Well, I'm glad your guiding me through this chaos. Being a country boy, I'm totally lost in here," Sage said, resting an arm around her.

Macy couldn't help but chuckle. "You definitely wouldn't last five minutes without me here. Why'd you think I trained myself in Tae-Kwan-Do besides beating up scumbags at night?"

Sage smiled. "I figured it was so your dad would let you have a life outside of the house," he said teasingly.

Macy couldn't help but laugh. "That's what I want him to think. Most times, after school, my dad and I would work on self-defense lessons at the gym. Some cop stuff he learned while being at the NYPD. We usually spar and he gives me pointers when facing the real world. He knows that I take lessons of defense, but not the fact that I use them to look for danger and try to stop it. Except...Bishop, I guess," That got the Brunette to look at the ground glumly again.

Sage pulled her closer to him, before looking up and noticing a flower shop.

"How about we get some flowers for his memorial stone?" Sage suggested, pointing to the flower shop.

"Sure. That would be something nice," Macy agreed, loving how her boyfriend was so thoughtful. She really was lucky to have fallen for him.

A few minutes later, they were making their way out of the busier parts of the city into a quieter part where the cemetery was. As they reached the main gate, Sage paused for a moment, looking over the graves that laid over the land. Sadness filled his eyes as he, for a moment, thought about his mother. However, he shook away those thoughts as he continued to walk with Macy. They seemed to be walking a familiar trail till they stopped stepping off the main path and walked over to a grave in the shade of a large Weeping Willow tree on a medium sized hill. The white stone held a large significance in its simplicity. Sage bowed his head respectively, allowing Macy to go to it first.

"Hey, Uncle Bishop," she softly spoke with sad-like smile, swallowing the lump in her throat while placing a hand on the stone. "It's been a long time. Things have changed since we last met. Dad found a young boy named Tommy in the streets and now he's part of our family. We moved to a new town called Staybrook in California. I go to college there and the best part, my family's not far away."

She paused, not sure if this is all crazy and she should stop or what.

Sage watched and listened, his heart both sad and happy to see Macy being able to talk to her uncle. It was at that moment that he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. It was time for Macy to have her gift.

"Oh! And this is Sage. He's my boyfriend I met when I first arrived at Staybrook. He's also a hero who likes to protect people along with his family, like me. Practically, his entire family are heroes who are beyond normal and not from around here. And no, I'm not talking about Jersey," Macy joked, laughing a bit. "As different and kind of unusual as they all seemed, Sage's family are amazing. You would have liked them. I've learned so much from these guys. They're nearly as supporting as you. But, to be honest, no one can ever replace you. You'll always be my favorite, supporting uncle in my heart," she finished, nearly crying a bit.

A hand rested on Macy's shoulder. "And you'll always be my favorite niece in mine, Macy," a warm familiar voice said.

She tensed a little. "I-it can't be...," her voice trembled. Slowly turning around, the Brunette gasped gently, not believing her teary eyes.

Behind her was an Asian American man that was around her father's age. He had short black hair with some white around the sides and brown eyes. He also wore a brown jacket over a navy blue business shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Uncle Bishop?" She asked in shock, stunned to see him standing there.

"Hey, Sweet Bean. It's great to see you again," Bishop said, giving a warm smile.

"B-but you...How is this possible?!" Macy finally said, totally speechless. "Oh, no. I've finally lost it. I miss my uncle so much that I've gone delusional and I'm losing my marbles," she said as she placed a hand on her head, trying hard not to panic.

Jack Bishop chuckled. "No, Sweet Pea, you haven't. You have your boyfriend and his family to thank for this."

He turned around, revealing Sage standing with four beings covered in stars with two of them wearing gold bands on their arms.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, young man." Jack said, smiling. Sage gave a kind smile back.

"Your welcome. I hoped this would help, Macy." Sage said, giving a warm smile.

The Brunette's jaw was hanging wide. She didn't know if it was from seeing her uncle's spirit, the four new aliens standing right there, or that Sage had planned this. "Okay, I think it's safe to say that I have no idea what is going on here! Who in the name of Lady Liberty are these starry guys? Where did they come from? How on earth is all of this happening?!" She exclaimed, surprised that she hadn't fainted yet. Soft, amused chuckles came from the aliens as one looked at Sage and nodded, to which the boy nodded back.

"Okay, Mace. First, take a breath, and I'll explain," he said calmly as he watched Macy take his advice. "The four aliens behind me are known as Celestialsapiens. They're the most powerful aliens in the galaxy. They do things in a Court-like system with very strict rules that they follow. My uncles, Alien X, Celesto, Apollo, and Zeus, left that court to help out here on Earth. Before your dad, Apollo was the old sheriff in Staybrook. As for what's going on, I asked them if they could make it possible for you to see your uncle one last time. I know that last time you didn't get to say a proper farewell." He gave her a soft but warm smile.

"Our nephew is telling you the truth," Alien X said gently.

* * *

__~Flashback~__

_"Hey, Uncles." Sage said, as he climbed up further into the attic instantly spotting his uncles: Alien X, Celesto, Apollo, and Zeus._

_"Hello, Sage," Zeus said, giving Sage a hug._

_"What's going on, nephew?" Alien X asked calmly, patting the bed for Sage to sit down._

_Sage sat quietly for a moment before looking at them all. "I wanted to ask a favor."_

_Celesto looked at the others before looking at Sage. "Alright, what is it?"_

_"There's this girl, Macy Monroe. She's my girlfriend. Her birthday is next week and I wanted to give her something special. You see, last year, when the Incurseans came to Earth, Macy was helping to get some captives out. One of the captives was Jack Bishop, a family friend and uncle to Macy. During the final battle, Macy got in firing range but Jack pushed her out of the way. He was lost. Macy was blaming herself until a few months ago and she's getting better with the loss. But things, like her birthday, are still really painful for her. I suggested that we go to New York and visit her uncle's memorial stone so she could say goodbye, but I feel like that's not enough. I was wondering if you could let them actually speak to each other," Sage explained, looking at them pleadingly. "Please, I want Macy to be able to enjoy every day of life, but she can't with this pain still inside. I know it's a lot to ask, and you all only just met me, but I...,"_

_Alien X placed a hand gently over Sage's mouth. "We'd be happy to help," he said with a smile. _

_Sage's eyes grew wide. "Really?"_

_All four Celestialsapiens nodded. "We'd be honored to help," Apollo said smiling, placing a hand on Sage's shoulder._

_"You're a very thoughtful boyfriend to your girlfriend, young one," Zeus said, also smiling. _

_"That's our nephew. Always thinking of others," Celesto said as he too smiled. _

_Sage smiled and quickly shifted, pouncing on each of his uncles and giving wolf licks with his tail wagging in happiness as they laughed heartily, giving the shapeshifter ear scratches in affection. _

__~End of Flashback~__

* * *

Sage smiled. "I wanted to make you happy," he said honestly.

"You actually asked your uncles to bring my uncle back today so I can say goodbye one last time?!" Macy asked the wolf shifter, tears were coming up again.

Sage nodded. "I know it's painful when you didn't get to say goodbye that day. So I...oomph!" Sage was caught off guard as Macy glomped him, forcing him to fall on his back in surprise.

"Thank you," she said in a low tone, now crying completely behind his shoulder, hugging him tight.

He gave a soft smile before hugging her. "Your very welcome, my lovely moon," he said softly, glad that she wasn't upset with him. He had been a bit worried she wouldn't take it well, but it looked like he had made the right call.

After helping the shapeshifter up, Macy grabbed Sage's hand and went to Jack. "Uncle Bishop. I like you to meet Sage. The boy I mentioned earlier about," she introduced.

Jack smiled, holding out his hand to Sage. "It's nice to meet you, young man," he said.

Sage smiled back. "The honor is mine, sir. Macy has told me so much about you, and what you've done. Truly, the honor is mine." Sage held out his hand and shook Jack's, slightly surprising Macy.

Jack chuckled. "Well, I tried my best when I was around. To me, family is the most important thing. I want to thank you for watching out for my little niece and my nephew as well."

Sage nodded his head. "Your welcome. I would gladly give my life for either of them, as you did for Macy." He paused for a moment, before straightening up and looking at Jack Bishop in the eye. "Sir, I'd like to ask you if I may date your niece, Macy?"

Jack looked at him sternly. "Hmmm, let me ask you this, Sage. Why do you ask me to date my niece? I'm not her father, and he has already given you his permission. Also, why do you want to date Macy?" He asked.

The boy continued to look into Jack's brown eyes as he answered. "The reason I am asking your permission is because Macy has so much respect and love for you. Macy has said and thinks so highly of you that to me, it's only right to ask your permission to officially date her. As for the reason I wish to date Macy, it's because she makes me feel whole. She doesn't care about what I am or what has happened to me. She is bluntly honest and is loyal to a fault. If anything, she outshines me, and it would be my honor to date someone of such high caliber as your niece," he said honestly.

Jack seemed to be staring into Sage's soul before he turned to Macy. "Sweet Bean, does this wolf make you happy? Does he treat you well? Does he protect you and care for you through thick and thin?" He asked.

Chuckling, Macy smirked. "I wouldn't pick just any guy to be my boyfriend and you know that. For years, I met boys that were not right because they were shallow, dirty, disgusting pigs on the inside. And strange enough, that includes vampire-like aliens, apparently. But then I met Sage. He was never like the others. I love him because he defended me, Tommy and his friends when first arriving at the Grant Mansion. I studied his actions and saw how loyal, compassionate, and protective he was to not just me, but also his family and friends. We've faced challenges together that only proved how strong our love for each other was. It's because of him, I'm able to speak with you again now. So, to answer your questions, the answer to all of them is yes," she said.

Jack gave a warm smile, pleased with both answers from the two, before turning to Sage. "Young man, you have my blessing to continue to treat and protect my niece with all your heart and soul."

Sage nodded, giving a smile. "I will, sir. I give you my word," he promised.

Jack nodded. "Sweet Bean, come and talk with me for a minute," he said.

Without hesitation, Macy followed her uncle where they could chat privately. "Yes, Uncle? What is it?" She asked, a little nervous about what Bishop wanted to say to her.

He looked out at the skyline before speaking. "Macy, I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened that day. It pains me to see you suffering for something that was not in your control," he said.

Macy looked down with slight guilt, rubbing her neck nervously. "I...I'm sorry, Uncle Bishop. I know that you were trying to protect me and what you did was your choice, but I can't stop feeling responsible. It was my first lost and I wasn't strong enough. I felt like I failed in saving everyone in my home. More specifically, I failed you," she said softly.

"Honey, you didn't fail anyone. You did your best, and that's all we can ever ask for. I went with you that day to not only cover your back, but to make sure everyone came out safely. It was my job as an officer to protect and serve the people. I did that and I have no regrets at all," Jack said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We?" Macy questioned, not sure what her uncle met from that second sentence.

"You, myself, the people that were there that day, and most important, your father and mother…when you're ready to tell them," he said calmly, giving a smile.

She smiled back. "...Thank you, Uncle. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. And yeah, maybe one day, I'll tell my parents the truth of my hero side. When the time is right," she admitted.

Jack smiled, pulling Macy close into a hug.

"When the time comes, you'll know. I love you so much, honey. You've made me so proud of the woman you're becoming." Jack said, pulling her close.

"I love you so much, too, uncle. I don't know what I'd do without your wisdom and support," Macy said, hugging tighter with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm always with you, sweetheart, even if you can't see me. Never forget that," Jack said before opening his eyes and looking at Sage. "You also have someone new to guide you and support you. Never push them away."

"I won't. And that's a promise," she said.

Jack smiled a moment longer and then drew away from Macy.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to return," he said, wiping away Macy's tears with his thumb.

"I know. This is not easy for me to say goodbye to you. But I'm glad we got to talk once last time. Especially today," she admitted. She really didn't want to say goodbye to her uncle, but she knew she had to. He was in a better place and as he said, he was always with her, no matter what.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of Macy's forehead. "Enjoy your birthdays from here on out, Macy Bear. You deserve it because today is one of the happiest times in my life," he said.

"I will. Thank you, Uncle Bishop. I'll never forget this...or you," she replied, smiling back while staying strong on not tearing up again.

Jack looked over at Sage and the Celestialsapiens.

"Thank you for giving me this chance. I wish I could repay you, somehow," he said, giving them a smile.

"Seeing a member of our family happy is all we need," Alien X replied, with Apollo, Zeus and Celesto nodding in agreement.

Jack looked at Sage one more time, giving the boy a smile.

"Keep her and Tommy safe for me," he said, holding out his hand to shapeshifter.

Sage took the hand, only to be pulled into a man hug. Slightly caught off guard, Sage tensed, but soon relaxed. "I promise," he said sincerely.

Macy noticed her uncle whispered something into Sage's ear, which seemed to startle Sage for a moment before he nodded. Jack then turned to Macy one last time and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, baby girl. Keep doing your best," he said as warm golden light from the sun cascaded down upon him and he slowly began to fade away.

"And that's all I'll keep doing to protect my family," Macy said, smiling proudly while gently waving her hand to her uncle. "Goodbye, Bishop."

"Goodbye, Black Rebel." Jack Bishop said, giving a wave before leaving.

Everything was quiet in the cemetery. Sage looked at Macy, who was intently looking at her uncle's memorial stone. Stepping closer, Sage rested an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her right shoulder.

"You good?" He asked calmly.

Macy looked at Sage, who had a smile yet tears coming down her face again and nodded her head. "Thank you, Sage. This was the best gift anyone had ever given me. It was something I really needed," she said, clearing the lump from her throat and giving her Wolf Boyfriend another hug.

He smiled and hugged her back before kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, before stepping back. "Your uncle was an impressive man."

"He was," she agreed, drying her tears with her hands. "So, what was it my uncle said to you before leaving?"

Sage looked at Macy for a moment before looking up at the sky where a flock of birds had just taken to the air.

"He said that my mom was proud of me and that she's happy that I'm happy." Sage said, continuing to look up as a tear escaped him.

Although slightly surprised, at first, Macy just smiled and reached her hand to dry the tear from Sage's face, knowing how much her boyfriend missed his mother and that her uncle had done that for him. "Well, that makes two of us," she said honestly.

Sage looked at Macy again and pulled her into a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

At that moment, Sage was happily lost in holding Macy. It felt right. At that moment, he wasn't scared...at least, till someone gently cleared their throat, making the two jump a little before turning to the Sage's four uncles, who were smirking.

"Young love," Celesto said, smiling.

"Should we leave you two alone for a bit?" Zeus asked, chuckling in amusement.

"No, wait a minute! Don't leave yet!" Macy exclaimed, getting out of Sage's hold and moving towards them. "I didn't get to say thanks or know any of you better or anything like that!"

Alien X smiled as he gently brought Macy into a hug.

"Sage cares for you, and your happy. And you make him happy. That's all the thanks we need," he said, smiling.

"It's always nice to have new members of the family," Celesto said.

"Though, it would seem Rachel may need to add one more couple to that list of hers." Apollo said, chuckling, Sage immediately went brick red in the face.

"Uncle, shush!" He exclaimed.

Macy raised an eyebrow on what Apollo said. "Sage, what does he mean on that statement?" She questioned the shapeshifter.

"Um, nothing...my uncles are just doing a joke...a really, really bad joke," he said, glaring at his uncles who began chuckling, mischievousness glittering in their eyes.

"Well, can you let me in on what this bad joke is?" Macy asked further, still confused.

Sage gulped as his face turned even redder.

"The list...is, uh, a list of couples that are going to be...um...married," he said, starting as sweat began to dribble down his forehead and he fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt.

"WHAT?!" Macy nearly screamed, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Married?! Us!? You do know we're too young for that, right?" She explained, thinking this is seriously awkward and blushing super hard.

All four Celestialsapiens broke out into heartfelt laughter as Sage and Macy stared at each other, bright red in the face.

"Oh, we know. But the way you two are going, you might put your father to shame, Sage." Alien X said, smiling and chuckling.

Sage blushed further to the point where he felt his whole face was burning red.

Having enough of this joke, Macy glared at them. "Okay, that's enough! For a powerful race, you guys are so immature like the others," she said, folding her arms.

Zeus chuckled. "Oh, we don't mean no harm. Your father would be saying the same thing. Not to mention Sage's Uncle Vamps has already been giving him tips," he said.

Sage blushed a little more. "Don't worry, Mace. They're just joking. They know that you and I want to go slow," he said.

"I hope so. Because there's no way I feel like getting married this early. I mean, not cool, guys," Macy said, still not happy about getting pranked like that.

"We honestly do understand, Macy. And if Sage had thought about asking the question, we would suggest he wait until you were ready for it," Apollo said calmly.

"Appreciate it," the Brunette replied, remaining her peeved look while facing her head away from the Celestialsapiens and her arms crossing.

Sage smiled. "Come on, Mace. I admit it was a little bit of an unfair prank, but let's not let it ruin your birthday. Come on. I looked up an authentic Japanese restaurant not far from here," he said.

Turning to her Wolf, Macy's face eased up and thought about it. "Authentic Japanese restaurant? Hmmm...Well, okay. I could definitely eat after going through what happened today," she said, giving a small smile.

Sage smiled resting an arm around Macy's shoulders.

Alien X chuckled. "We'll leave you two to your day. Sage, remember to call me and I'll come pick you up," he said.

Sage nodded patting at the cellphone case on his hip. "Ten-four."

* * *

Later that evening, Sage called his uncle Alien X, who quickly teleported them back in the mansion.

Sage smiled. "Thanks, Uncle X. I appreciate you picking us up. Honestly, after all that chicken tempura, I don't think I could stand a flight home," he admitted.

"Yeah. Last thing I want is to see you get sick as a dog while taking a plane," Macy remarked, smiling a bit on her own joke.

Sage groaned playfully. "Really? I mean, really?" He asked.

Alien X chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Macy, your little brother is in the ball room having a grand movie night with everyone," he said as Zeus, Apollo, and Celesto came out, smiling at them.

"Sweet. He's probably watching another Marvel's movie or Sci-Fi film with the others. Can't wait to hear how he's been while I was gone," she said, making her way to the ball room. Zeus playfully caught her in a hug, making her squeak in surprise before giggling as he playfully tickled her side.

"You're not still mad at us for our little joke, are you, young one?" He asked teasingly.

"If you are, then we'll have to tickle you," Celesto said teasingly.

Macy giggled and squirmed. "No, no!" She pleaded through her laughter as she tried again to get free.

Apollo chuckled. "Then are you still mad at us?" He asked with a smile.

Zeus let Macy up and she caught her breath before smiling. "Considering that you guys did help me to see my uncle again...then I forgive you, but seriously, please don't pull another joke like that again," she pleaded.

"You have our word," Zeus said with a smile. "We're just glad that our nephew has found someone worthy of his heart and that you have found someone worthy of your heart."

She smiled. "He totally is worth it," she said before continuing to the ballroom.

Sage smiled as he followed. Soon, they came to the closed doors of the ballroom. However, something was wrong. Instead of hearing the sound of a battle from the inner stereo, the room sounded quiet.

"Okay, that's odd," Sage said, leaning against the door trying to hear better.

"I'll say. Did they already finished watching the movie and went to bed early?" Macy questioned, getting suspicious about the situation.

Sage looked at his watch. It was only 7:30 pm.

"I don't think so. Mom and my aunts don't usually make bedtime 'til about nine," Sage said, looking at the door.

Shifting into his wolf form, Sage looked at the door for a moment before standing on his hind legs and unlatching the door, pushing it open as he went down. The room was dark and oddly quiet. He looked up at Macy, who rested a hand on his back.

"Stay close," she whispered to him, ready for whatever might be going on inside.

Sage padded into the ballroom, his head low as he sniffed around, abruptly catching various scents in the room. Looking around, the wolf shifter noticed oddly shaped furniture along with muffled giggles. Slowly, he sat down and cocked his head to the side, not completely understanding what everyone was doing.

"What is it, Sage? Anyone in there?" Macy asked.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MACY!"

All of a sudden, loud shouting filled the room with cheerful laughs and the lights were turned on, making Sage jump about three feet off the ground, his ears lying flat on the back of his head as he looked around startled.

Balloons and streamers dangled or floated all around a large banner stretched across the room saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MACY' on it. A large table filled with brightly wrapped packages along with another with a large cake on it.

Sage looked around, soon spotting Tommy, who raced over and glomped Macy.

"Happy Birthday, Big Sis!" The young boy said happily.

"Tommy?! Wha-How...Huh?!" Macy stammered, having a hard time processing this predicament.

"Mom and Dad said your birthday was coming up last week. So, I wanted to throw a surprise party for you. I asked Miss Rachel if we could do it here and she said that we could. Whampire said that Sage was taking you away for the day so we got everything ready," Tommy said, smiling large and sounding triumphant.

Sage looked around, sniffing at the decorations. This was the first time the wolf had ever encountered things at a birthday party. His tail was lightly curled underneath him as he looked around, trying to understand what was going on.

"I can't believe you and the rest of the Grant Mansion aliens did this," the Brunette finally said.

Although she just wanted a not-so-special party on her 16th birthday, Macy was surprised that her own brother planned this great event for her. Even if they weren't related by blood.

"I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. Plus, I promise no pranks or jokes," he said, giving a sincere smile.

Chuckling, Macy hugged her brother. "Thanks, little brother," she said with a smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Macy," Tommy said, snuggling into his sister.

Sage, who had moved to the far side of the room, smiled as he watched the interactions his beloved made with his family. It was also, at that moment, he felt a familiar hand stroke his head. Looking up, Sage smiled as he found Jack Bishop smile again after giving a pat before he disappeared. However, right before he left, Sage noticed a tall honey-haired woman accepting his hand. Turning to him, she smiled and waved. Sage stood up for a moment, wondering if he was seeing things, only to look again and find the two people gone.

"Sage? Is everything okay?" Macy asked, feeling concerned when noticing her Wolf seemed distracted about something.

Sage shook his head and fur, before giving a bark and leaping at Macy, getting on his hind legs and nuzzling under her neck and chin.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Sage, stahahap! That tickles!" Macy squealed, his soft fur touching her skin.

Sage barked, pushing her down onto the plush carpet where he nuzzled and licked Macy's face and neck. His tail and body wiggling happily.

_I'm making you extra happy. Happy Birthday, Macy,_ Sage thought, knowing Macy couldn't understand him, but he glad to be making her laugh with his antics.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Guys, a little help here?!" Macy managed to say through her giggling fits.

Everyone chuckled and laughed as they watched the two tussle like a girl and puppy. Soon, the two were helped up onto their feet by Whampire and Bullfrag. Sage barked, leaning into his father.

"We'll have to think about how to celebrate your birthday soon," Whampire said, scratching under Sage's chin that earned a happy tail thumping from the wolf.

"Looking forward to that party," Macy replied, before turning to face Bullfrag and smiling. "Thanks for the tiny lift."

"Your welcome, Black Rebel...Now, let's enjoy your party," Bullfrag said, picking Macy up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Let's turn up the tunes and get our dance on!" She said excitedly.

Sage gave a large proud howl before moving to join Macy and Tommy on the dance floor, playfully bouncing around them as they danced.

Whampire, Rachel, and Alien X watched on in happiness. Their family gained two members, and peace and joy were filling the night as playful antics went on till the late hours of the night.

* * *

**Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
